


Life With Daddy

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Daddy Reigncorp x Female Reader [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Girl Reader, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena Luthor, Daddy Reigncorp, Daddy Sam Arias, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Lactation Kink, lena luthor imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Sequel will show more of Daddy Sam/Female Reader





	Life With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine/gifts).



 

Daddy Lena was arriving soon. You had been patiently waiting at the airport for her to arrive for the past hour. Your pussy clenched at the thought of Daddy’s cock being inside of it again. You were Daddy’s baby girl, and you and Daddy Lena had been texting nonstop about just how exactly you were going to spend time after reuniting.

As soon as Daddy came into your view and you saw her smiling at you, you knew you were going to suck her cock dry in the car.

“Careful, baby girl. Wait until we’re in the car and the divider is up. I’ve missed having your mouth on me.”

Lena whispered in your ear as the two of you followed behind the driver before getting into the car. As soon as the divider had gone up, Daddy kissed you, and you kissed her just as hard. You then removed her skirt to get to your prize and immediately started welcoming Daddy home.

After Daddy came and you swallowed as much of her seed as possible, you were nearly back home. And after the two of you closed the door at home, Daddy gave you that look.

Fuck, you knew and your pussy most certainly knew that your Daddy was going to claim you. It was as though her hunger for you would never be satisfied and with the way her cock was hardening and growing in size before you, you were grateful for being chosen as her baby girl.

“I have half the mind to cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the month.”

Your eyes widened at that. Never had Daddy expressed her desire to take you that long before. Usually, a day or two. A week at most. But for the rest of the month? It was only the second.

Lena came closer to you, to accurately gauge your response. She used one finger and easily slid it inside of you as she kissed your neck.

“I think your pussy desires the same thing as I do, baby girl. It’s already soaked, and it’s desperately holding tightly to my finger. I bet if I added two more, your pussy would welcome them willingly. Right, baby girl?”

All you could do was nod in agreement. You had been waiting for two weeks to be with your Daddy like this. Of course, you had liked the one on one you had been having with Daddy Sam, but having both of your Daddies home with you? It was perfect. Especially now, since Daddy Lena was rightfully reacquainting her cock with your pussy.

Lena teased your pussy by sliding one inch at a time at an unbelievably slow pace. You whined and you knew Daddy was smirking.

“Hold on, baby girl. Y/N, are you green?”

Of course, your Daddy wanted to make sure you were okay with continuing. You wrapped your legs around her back, hoping for her to get the memo. But Lena pulled out completely.

“Daddy!”

“Use your words, baby girl. Green?”

“Very! Green, Daddy! It’s been green for so long! It’ll be green even after you and Daddy Sam get me pregnant.”

Lena’s eyes darkened as they immediately went to your stomach. You had expressed your desire for a family, and while Lena had her reservations, she wanted nothing more than to see you grow large with her child or children. Sam, was more than on board. She couldn’t wait for your breasts to swell with life-enriching milk, and she couldn’t wait to have a taste directly from the source, after she too, filled your womb with her seed as well.

Once Lena knew she had your permission to have her way with you, her cock made its way entirely, and you and your pussy cried in relief and in need. You had missed her cock. Yes, you had Daddy Sam every day since Daddy Lena went away, but it wasn’t the same. And they both knew it. While the three of you spent a great majority together, alone times like this, reaffirmed your love for each Daddy and their love for you.

“Baby girl, your pussy got tighter! I’m not sure if I can last that much longer!”

You couldn’t last that much longer either. You two had been teasing one another the entire ride back home from the airport, and you knew with the telltale sign of her balls quivering, your womb would be flooded by her essence.

“Just cum, Daddy! Please!”

“I’m going to keep my cock inside of you until your pussy takes every drop, baby girl.”

Lena pumped hard and fast several times before you too, joined her in ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Y/N. I have missed you. I wish I hadn’t left for three weeks to oversee the sister company.”

“I understand, Daddy. It’s not your fault. You have thousands of employees, and at the end of the day, everyone received a raise, and both of my Daddies are home with me.”

Lena kisses you again.

“I meant what I said earlier, Y/N. Just say the word, and I can take off of work for the rest of the month.”

Part of you was tempted to say yes, but you knew it wasn’t realistic. Until the board was permanently dissolved next month, Lena could still be kicked out of the company she had brought back from death after her brother and mother put so much shame on the Luthor name. One month, and then Daddy Lena could take time off of work.

“I know, Daddy. I can wait. Just come home every night until that board no longer holds any authority over your company.”

“How’d I get so lucky to have such a wonderful and brilliant baby girl?”

“I’m the lucky one. I have you and Daddy Sam.”

“Okay, one month. Then, I promise both me and your Daddy Sam will fill you up so much, you’ll get your wish of a big family finally granted.”

You couldn’t wait. That night, you dreamed of being pregnant with twins - one that had Daddy Lena’s eyes and one that had Daddy Sam’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel will show more of Daddy Sam/Female Reader


End file.
